pkfanonfandomcom-20200213-history
Bulbearmin Alpha
Bulbearmin Alphas are simply green Bulbearmin. The leader is VERY voracious. Watch out! You get a great deal for defeating one, which is 10 Juvenile Bulbearmin Alphas. The Juveniles are just as strong as Purple Pikmin, but is lighter! They behave like regular Bulbearmin. Olimar's Notes *Bulbearmin Alpha *Parasiticus Disastrius verdis *Pikmin Family *We figured out that one of these Pikmin only took over a Green Bulbear instead of a regular one. The best deal? Bulbearmin Alpha Juveniles! We figured that they might be just as useful as Purple Pikmin. Field Research indicates not only juveniles following it, but also regular Bulbearmin! We found those following Big Bulbearmin aside Big Bulbearmin Juveniles, causing a bulbearmin colony. Louie's Notes Saute and apply Apple Juice. It yields so much meat that tastes like shrimp and bears a similar look to that of the normal Bulbearmin. Pikmin: Dimensional Breach Bulbearmin Alphas reappear in Pikmin: Dimensional Breach, renamed Green Bearmin. They are immune to Drowning, Poison, Electricity, and Radiation, and they deal 3.0X attack damage to enemies. They do not retain their boosted carry strength from their last appearance. The adults still lead Black Bearmin, but they also regenerate their health over time like Green Bulbears. Olimar's Notes Green Bearmin :Parasiticus Pikminicus Verde :Pikmin Family :This loathsome creature is in fact a parasitic form of Pikmin that has infected a juvenile Green Bulbear. Unlike Pikmin who nest in Onions, this parasitic relative spends its life inside the body of a host, in this case a Bulbear. Juveniles fall in line and mimic the actions of their parent until maturing to full independence. This particular breed appears capable of regenerating from any damage. The nuclei of its cells continue dividing even after life functions have ceased, potentially repairing damaged organs into a functional state. Louie's Notes I'm very confused here. It looks like Bulbear meat, but it tastes like shrimp. I do find it most appetizing sauteed with apple sauce, though. Sagittarius' Notes This little guy sure can take a beating, so don't worry about it getting into many accidents. It still needs a good shady place and a lot of room to roam, but it does good with regular Bulbearmin, who follow it as a pack alpha. Libra's Notes The shimmering green of the beast's hide rivals the gleaming scales of the Pileated Snagret, and it regenerates any lost skin to help make infinite clothes from one herd. I feel bad about causing a Pikmin unnecessary pain, but that's just business, I guess. Charlie's Notes Attack from behind to gain the advantage! The armies of Bulbearmin travelling behind them could cause a problem, but hey, more soldiers for us! Derrick's Notes The muscle tissue constantly regenerates, even long after death. Suspending the corpse in a pool of nectar, monster blood, and crushed-up Pellets provides enough nutrition to keep the cells dividing indefinitely, providing infinite meat as long as the pool is refilled. The Pikmin stem and attached nervous tissue should be extracted to keep the creature insensate, and the roots of the Pikmin should be reused to periodically dig it out should it regenerate.